The Element Of Surprise
by Matsuchiiify
Summary: Texas thinks this is a great idea. Let's not forget Mississippi should never tell Texas that Louisiana/Louise got a hot tub. TexasxLouise. Big surprise there XD Hah, not telling anymore, so find out on your own. And as usual I don't own Hetalia.


I was over at Mississippi's to talk about his so called "issues." We were out on his front porch lounging in his old blue fold out lawn chairs. He just told me how he feels he needs to express his love for Alabama in some way. It was quite awkward so I decided not to respond for quite some time and turn my head away. Mississippi decided he should lighten the mood.

"So," Mississippi began looking towards the back of my head, "I heard Louise got herself a hot tub." That caught my attention. I instantly flung my head over to the right and stared at him. Hmm, I thought, this could be interesting. You know what I'm thinking? Heh, that hot tub can surely fit two people…

"You don't say," I began with a grin, "You pullin' my leg or somethin'?" Mississippi snickered.

"Naw, she got herself a hot tub," he said looking me dead in the eye. "Why do you care? Hmm?" Mississippi smiled, "You plannin' somethin'?" I suddenly straightened up; is that what he automatically thinks?

"NO!" I blurted out. "Damn reflexes…" I muttered to myself. Mississippi laughed.

"Hah, sure." He responded. "Oh hey Texas, you blushin'?"

"W-WHAT? NO I AIN'T!" I yelled back. Was I? I can't tell anyway, but I doubt I was. Mississippi was probably just messing with me, yeah that's it. Good for nothing thinks he's funny. Mississippi had a huge grin on his face.

"Hah, Texas are you embarrassed?" he asked with a smile. I hate him so much sometimes, and this is one of those times.

"No dude," I responded after calming down, "I don't get embarrassed over those things."

"Uh huh, believe what you want," Mississippi said looking over to the nearby dogwood tree. I glared at him.

"Whatever," I began, "I'm leaving. See you later." I then walked down the steps of his porch and walked away. I wonder if Mississippi was being serious about the hot tub thing. If so I think I ought to drop by Louise's for a little while. Heh… I'm sure she won't mind.

I arrived at Louise's house the next day around five in the evening. I knocked on her door but no one answered. "I wonder where she is," I began, "She usually answers her door." I then proceeded to turn the door knob. "Pssh, this ain't about to work." The door opened. "Huh? Her door was unlocked…"

I walked inside. "Louise?" I asked. Maybe she's out back. I then proceeded to open the screen door that lead to her backyard. Sure enough she was there, in her hot tub. Her eyes were closed as she soaked in the warm water that emanated steam. I walked closer towards the hot tub to find a pleasant surprise. She had decided to soak…. naked. I stared for a while before thinking; maybe I should join her… I took my clothes off and joined her in the warmth. She didn't notice for quite some time, but when she did she gasped.

"T-Texas?" she asked blushing immediately. "W-What a-are y-you…" her voice trailed off. "Y-You're…" She looked down at the water. "Uhh…" I grinned and moved over towards her.

"I'm what?" I asked knowing darn well what. She just kept staring at me in shock; her face was flushed red.

"Y-You're," she began stuttering, "n-nak-k-ed…" I grinned once more and kissed her.

"So are you, my love," I said and continued to kiss her, slowly moving down her neck. She moaned slightly as I bit her neck slowly letting my teeth sink in.

"T-Tex…" she began but couldn't finish. I continued kissing her as I pushed her up against the edge of the hot tub. I could feel her skin against mine as the warmth of the water surrounded us. She finally choked out a "W-Why?"

"Well Louise," I began smiling, "With foolish actions…" I ran my hand down her side, "come consequences." I grinned, she seemed to understand. She began running her hands down my chest. Oh, I see... you cooperate after you realize you can't escape.

"T-Texas…" Louise began smiling, "I thought you'd never…" her voice trailed off. I knew what she was getting at; every time she gets drunk I try to avoid a situation such as this. So why all of a sudden give in?

"Well," I began with a grin, "this offer was just too good to pass up." She smiled and began kissing me, pushing me towards the other side of the hot tub. "Mmm," I managed to let escape from my lips. She just giggled and started nibbling on my ear. I could feel her warm breath on my neck as she moved down my neck with kisses. I began moaning under my breath, "Mmph."

"Can't handle it, Texas?" Louise asked with a sly smile. I didn't respond; I was enjoying this too much to be bothered by words. She began kissing me on the lips once more; she grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to her. She moaned slightly when I pushed her against the other side of the hot tub. I then proceeded to run my hands on her chest… Heh, he face flushed red once again. Just then Alabama burst through the back door.

"TEXAS!" she shrieked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'?" I then felt my head hit something hard. "DID YOU EVEN HEAR ANYTHIN' I HAD TO SAY?"

"Huh?" I asked as I lifted my now throbbing head from the table. "You said somethin'?"

"Why do I even bother talkin' to you?" she asked in anger. "All you do is think about God knows what instead of actually listening for a change."

"Damn," I muttered to myself, "So it was all a dream…"

"What'd you say?" she asked in defense.

"Huh? OH! Nothin' I swear!" I yelled back.

"Yeah sure," she responded, "You're pitiful." I looked over to her as she left. "At least Mississippi will listen to me." I just smiled as she left.

"Hah," I said to myself, "It's cause he loves you… I guess."


End file.
